Juxtaposed -A weekly interactive story by Sarah Adams and Patti Keiper
by Anotherjaneway
Summary: Roy and Johnny meet a pair of time travelers and a rift watcher. Chaos ensues.


Juxtaposed by Sarah Adams and Patti Keiper

The squad rumbled down the 405 at half the speed of regular traffic because Roy and Johnny were actually off duty in uniform, returning from a education presentation at a nearby school on the way back to the station to drop off the rig.

"Roy, are we nuts?" asked Gage, fiddling with his helmet's strap.

"Nuts about what?" DeSoto asked.

"We're not getting paid." Johnny retorted.

"About doing this?" asked Roy, holding up a fistful of fire safety pamphlets.

"We aren't PR specialists." Johnny spat tiredly, rubbing his chin.

"Johnny, you like to talk." Roy said, a grin spreading across his face.

He pursed his lips and glared at Roy. "You're a barrel laughs, Pally."

Roy stuttered as he clarified his meaning. "No, I- I mean. Cap knows he can rely on you coming through for the department in a pinch, especially in public. This afternoon, you were great. You had all those kids stopping, dropping and rolling inside five minutes."  
"Well... I do have a way with kids." Johnny said as he looked out the window and pouted.

"But not with women, eh?" DeSoto retorted with amusement.

Johnny looked over him sideways. "I haven't found the right pussy cat to charm!"  
Roy choked back a snicker. "I thought Betty was your recent pussy cat."

Gage glared at him... "Very funny... Really... you are not funny."

"She was your date last night, right?" Roy wondered. "I was just trying to be social. Don't be so sensitive when a guy asks whether or not you had a fun time." Roy glanced over at Johnny from the corner of his eye. "Really." Roy glanced over at Johnny from the corner of his eye.

"Just drive.. Sheeesh!" Gage grumbled, to match the deep rumble of the squad.

Roy looked over at Johnny quickly and strengthened his grip on the steering wheel as the squad started to pull to one side and the road started to wave in undulations.

"Roy watch out!" Gage yelled.

"Whoa!" DeSoto gasped, fighting to keep from suddenly careening into a crash wall on the freeway. "It's an earthquake!"

Johnny braced his arms against the dashboard as he watched Roy struggle to bring the squad to a halt.

A strange fog appeared, and it stank, foul, like fish. Dust mingled with the smell of gas and oddball chemicals. Johnny started to try and open his door, but found it stuck. He moved upward in an attempt to pound his shoulder against the window of the door to budge it when he looked up and saw a strange mist heading towards them. "What on earth is that?"

"We're sixty miles from the nearest pier, why are we smelling the ocean?" DeSoto countered, equally shaken.

Johnny looked over at Roy."Yeah.. we are. Just weird..."

"What are we jammed up against?" DeSoto asked, turning up their radio in puzzlement at the lack of emergency calls coming in about the tremor they had just experienced. DeSoto opened his driver's side and stood up on the landing to peer up over the roof of the squad's cab. A tall, blue box looking like an outhouse loomed out of the thick fog, a flashing light on its top. "Holy cow! Where did that come from?! It's blocking your side." he said.

Gage crawled over to the driver's side and followed DeSoto out.

"WOW.. What is it?" Gage's eyes widened as he saw the strange blue box. He smiled when a red headed woman peeked out the door. "...and why is it in the middle of the freeway?"

Amy peeked out the door and saw a red truck and two men in blue looking at the Tardis.

"Ummm, Doctor... There are two firemen looking at the Tardis."

A youngish voice thick with a British accent spoke up, addressing the fireman who had asked the question.  
"Ah, that's because the TARDIS put herself there. Don't worry. She wouldn't endanger any passengers. Or.. uh, innocent bystanders. My,..." Dr. Who said, tweeking his bowtie around his tweed jacket. "Is this an emergency truck? No lights on. So no emergency call on rescue. Got it." he rambled. Then he held out his hand. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Amy."

"The Doctor? My name is John Gage... and my partner, Roy DeSoto." Johnny looked over at the red head and tilted his helmet. "Hello, Amy."

"Are any of you two hurt?" Roy asked.

"Us? Injured? Why would we be? Couldn't be better. On a vacay, gentleman. Only just arrived." said the man who called himself a Doctor.

Gage looked at him in wonder. "What is that thing? Doctor Who?"

The Doctor retorted back to the dark haired fireman. "No, it's a who and she's not a Doctor. I guess I am. Of a sorts." he frowned.

Gage looked at him as he wondered what he said that led to his reaction.

Roy wouldn't be deterred. "Look, an earthquake happened just a minute ago and stopped traffic. Now there's this oddball weather change. We..we thought this box slid off a truck or something nearby in the sudden stop like a crash. Why else would you two be standing in the middle of a road?"

"Why not? The two of you are." Dr. Who shrugged, dragging out a skinny metallic device which glowed and made a buzzing sound as the man took a reading of the fog in the air.

Amy leaned up to the Doctor's ear... "Ummm, Doctor...he does have a point."

Johnny took a step back as he watched the strange man with the metallic object as he felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

Roy watched in horror as his partner suddenly crumpled and began falling to the ground. "Johnny?!"


End file.
